Murakumo Unit (group)
A is a special type of Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field that wield the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, Divine Radiance: Murakumo.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend, glossary, weapons section, entry #10 The Murakumo Units were created after the Great Dark War as .BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Material Collection, page 135 Information A Murakumo Unit is a , so its smelting requires a as a raw material.BlazBlue Material Collection, page 138 The science incorporated in its creation is extremely complicated, and its greatest characteristic is the ability to directly connect to the Boundary, harnessing virtually unlimited amounts of power.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend, glossary, weapons section, entry #27 As of now only thirteen have been created, and only three are known. *Lambda-11 was an imitation Murakumo Unit, relying on her Idea Engine to substitute for the Event Weapon and wearing armor made from titanium, but after her revival in the Embryo she seems to have a proper Divine Radiance. *Mu-12’s first tempering was interrupted by a blast from the Event Weapon, Highlander: Takemikazuchi, which destroyed Ibukido, and she was deemed a failure. Mu was later tempered again, fused with the true Blue and became a perfect Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field,BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend, glossary, characters section, entry #73 named the God Slaying Sword, Kusanagi. Noel Vermillion herself also does not count as a Murakumo Unit, since she uses Demon Guns: Bolverk instead of Divine Radiance. *Nu-13 was forged at the bottom of the Sheol Gate of Kagutsuchi and counts as the only successful Murakumo Unit. Prior to her smelting in Kagutsuchi, Ragna the Bloodedge destroyed two of her unsmelted bodies. Unimplemented There are two Murakumo Units, which do not exist in any BlazBlue media, but were drawn by Toshimichi Mori. *'Alpha -No. 01-' first appeared in the Arc System Works 25th Anniversary Official Character Collection artbook, on an illustration named “???”. Later Mori uploaded a new cover picture on his twitter, which featured that same image of an unknown Murakumo and also her name: “'alpha No.01 -Α-pocalypse'”.Image He drew three more images of Alpha, one of them has her name written as “'α-No.01'”. Alpha looks like a hybrid of Ragna and Nu, she was shown to wield the Ragna’s large sword in its scythe form and, according to a concept artwork, her right arm possesses the Soul Eater ability.Image The fifth image of Alpha shows her armor in its inactive form, with text “'Apocalypse Unit System-666'” on it. *'Gamma -No. 03-' first appeared on an image that Mori posted on twitter. There is a text that says “'Test Type No.03'” on her headgear. Gallery Alpha-01 (Illustration, Mori, 1).jpg|Alpha -No. 01-, the “???” illustration Alpha-01 (Illustration, Mori, 2).jpg|Alpha -No. 01-, concept artwork Alpha-01 (Illustration, Mori, 3).jpg|Alpha -No. 01- Alpha-01 (Illustration, Mori, 4).jpg|Alpha -No. 01- Alpha-01 (Illustration, Mori, 5, Type A).jpg|Alpha -No. 01- Alpha-01 (Illustration, Mori, 5, Type B).jpg|Alpha -No. 01-, “Apocalypse Unit” Alpha-01 (Illustration, Mori, 5, Type C).jpg|Alpha -No. 01- Gamma-03 (Illustration, Mori).jpg|Gamma -No. 03- Lambda-11 (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Lambda-11’s BlazBlue: Continuum Shift artwork Lambda-11 (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Lambda-11’s BlazBlue: Chronophantasma artwork Lambda-11 (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Lambda-11’s BlazBlue: Centralfiction artwork Mu-12 (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Mu-12’s BlazBlue: Continuum Shift artwork Mu-12 (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Mu-12’s BlazBlue: Chronophantasma artwork Mu-12 (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Mu-12’s BlazBlue: Centralfiction artwork Nu-13 (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Nu-13’s BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger artwork Nu-13 (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Nu-13’s BlazBlue: Continuum Shift artwork Nu-13 (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Nu-13’s BlazBlue: Chronophantasma artwork Nu-13 (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Nu-13’s BlazBlue: Centralfiction artwork See also *Murakumo Unit (weapon) References Category:Prime Field Category:Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field Category:Murakumo Units